omfgcatafandomcom-20200215-history
Love Interests
During the course of Jesse Cox's life, his life has taken a less-than-serious approach to its content. Originally, the Cata Beta videos were done with more informative than entertainment goals, with humour of course, but not as they are today. As the channel grew, Jesse grew as a person, rather than as a host, and so his true self showed more and more, having now established himself as a YouTube personality. One of the quirks in this now-known personality is the ladies man attitude, played mostly for laughs but existant nonetheless. This has caused his fans to continually "ship" him with other known youtubers (female or otherwise). Trish Out of the three Co-Dependent girls, Trish (WoWacai) is the one who's been most shipped with Jesse, a shipping on occasion shared by her sister, Sarah. Among other videos in Jesse's Amnesia playthrough, LotR: War in the North, and other collaborations, this and this videos are the biggest supports for the pairing. Felicia Day Felicia Day, is considered to be an Alien, and is main member of "The Guild" and co-owner of the channel Geekandsundry, is another one of Jesse's alleged love interests. Many times has Jesse himself proclaimed this, only to be let down by the fact that Felicia for whatever mysterious reason cannot hold any memories of ever being with him, or even meeting him. This plays out for comedy gold during the Co-optional Podcast episode 27 where Jesse declares his love for her and brings out solid evidence of previous meetings and encounters. Dodger Brooke "Dodger Leigh" Lawson, owner of the channels DexterityBonus and Pressheart2continue, is the latest and most popular romantic pairing with Jesse. It is unknown at what point they actually met each other (she appeared in a clip in one of Jesse's "News Boobtacular" videos), but their relationship has grown steadily, them being regarded as very good and close friends now. They in fact live very close to each other, being only blocks away, somewhere in LA, and so seem to hang out often. The pairing, and possibly the friendship itself, started from the TGS Podcast, of which they're both pillars, the third being TotalBiscuit, where their interactions seemingly increased. On the third episode of said Podcast, Jesse pulled out a fake declaration of Dodger's interest on him, which sparkled a now endless chain of fan-art and the current shipping, in the now called Coxbonus. It is unknown if there is indeed a bit of truth in the pairing, but it is evident that both of them care for each other, being very close friends and working together for several projects. With Dodger being married to Sam "Strippin" Thorne, Jesse and Dodger are most likely close friends. Crendor "WoWCrendor", owner of the channel Wowcrendor", obviously a romantic interest of some sort and keeps appearing several times on Mr. Cox's channel, currently they are working on an Outlast series, where they further show their romantic interest in each other by screaming like little girls together. TotalBiscuit John "TotalBiscuit" Bain, owner of the channel "TotalHalibut" is one of the biggest ships on tumblr. As fans see it there is a hidden friendly relationship behind their argument. Main supports for this pairing: Terraria series and this video. (commented by Jesse "THIS ALL HAPPENED!!!! I﻿ WAS THERE!!!!") Category:Wowcrenor Category:Your Mom